Human Arrogance
by Sprattfish33
Summary: Godzilla has returned seeking something. or is it things? Meanwhile, Humanity has taken it's scientific arrogance to a whole new level. P.S. Sometimes you need to pay more attention to the text for it to make sense. Also, the characters are different characters of the same name as the movie. Consider them to be "further down the line". Poll for the sequel! Won't finish first unless
1. Chapter 1

The city was in ruins. The MUTOs were dead. The body of the city's saviour lay across several blocks, gone. One man looked on at the creature, amazed by it's power. How powerful humanity could be if they were to wield that power. silently stealing over to the body of the mighty beast, he drew a syringe from deep within his coat. findind a chink in Godzilla's armor skin, he extracted enough blood to fill the vial. a microscopic loss to a being as large as godzilla. Smiling at what he had accomlished, he walked away, into the streets. He had great plans for this DNA sample. Very big plans. A short fifteen minutes later, Godzilla began to breath again. He hauled himself to his feet, then proceded to the river, where he decended to the bottom of the sea once more.

_25 years after 2014 San Fransisco disaster._

The people of the world have all but forgotten about Godzilla. the Wreckage has been cleared. and no one knew of the hidder blood sample. And yet it all happened. Godzilla did rise from the sea to defeat the MUTOs, nearly died in the attempt, and destroyed a major city as we know it. And the blood from Godzilla was hidden in a secret laboratory.

"Yes, After all these years of blood, sweat, and tears, I have finally decoded the DNA links that Control Godzilla's adaption to radiation! Now after all these years, humanity will wield the power of the King of Monsters!"

All around this mysterious madman, other scientists walked to and fro, working on their own tasks. Calling, his assistant over to him, he smiled widely and gestured to the screen.

"I have finally done it! Now we can give humanity the powers of Godzilla!"

The assistant looked thrilled.

"Now all we need is to convert it into a form that we can use to give a human being that power, as well as find a human with the right genetic template, and it will be finished!"

Sending a message to the government, they told them of their breakthrough, and requested access to the most recent files related to blood tests.

"Very well. I'm sending you the files now"

The scientist nearly had a stroke of happiness. Immediately, he input the neccesary information for the computer to cross reference, and pressed the enter key. within a few minutes, they had a match.

"Perfect. A young man nicknamed Grey. His genetic template is a perfect match for the serum. Send word to our retrieval men to bring him in"

The unnamed scientist and his assistant smiled in success. All was going according to plan.

Grey was an average teenager from a good neighbourhood. He was popular around school for being intolerant of bullying. He also was a master of accuracy. when he played any game that required pinpoint precision, no one stood a chance. He was also a wiz at mathematics and chemistry. Ever since anyone could remember, everyone called him Grey. He never said if that was his nickname, or his real name. He was also known for being on good terms with the Teachers. He was almost never late. So it was very strange when he didn't show up for school for a whole week. As a matter of fact, there was no where Grey would rather be at during that week but school. Instead, he was strapped to a surgical table, with iron bindings covering his legs, arms, and torso. a metal gag was over his mouth.

"Get ready to initiate the procedure!"

A glass dome was lowered over Grey's head, and filled with gas. soon he was asleep. the doctors then began to insert needles into recepticals along the restraints along his arms and legs.

"inject the tracking fluid"

the syringes were emptied of their fluid. looking at the moniter, they could see a large spot on his body glowing. His heart.

"Bring the serum. We have to inject it into his arteries based on the projections"

after locating the most ideal point for insertion, the doctor injected the serum into Grey's body. soon they could see it beginning to bond with his genetic tissue.

"move him to the isolation cell. His body must be given time to adjust to it's new cellular structure"

several days past, and soon Grey was awake. sliding off of the stretcher, he found the door to be locked. looking around the walls, he saw a camera. looking at the machine, he decided that escape was not in his best interests. So, slumping against the side of the wall, he began to wait it out. After a day, he decided to try his luck. cracking open the bottom of the camera, he began to wire in a loop of him sleeping. he also managed to corrupt the footage to change ever so slightly to make it look like a different sequence.

"Whatever they did to me, they'll think i'm in a coma"

soon, food was delivered. waiting for the guard to come in, he slipped out and locked the door. turning and running down the halls, he came to a door. throwing it open, he bolted up the stairs, and hurtled into the clear. guards began to swarm him. looking to the side, he saw a fire extinguisher hanging from the wall. Grabbing it, he began to spray the foam over the guards, disorienting them. He grabbed a gun from one of them, and began to shoot his way out.

after what felt like eternity, he was out in the open. He looked to the side to see an armored vehicle with a full fuel tank. He jumped in, and started hotwiring it. Within a few minutes, he had the thing roaring to life. The guards scattered as he drove for the exit. Then, all was calm.

"Dammit! The test subject escaped! We haven't completed the procedure! He has to be exposed to activate the new cellular structure's properties!" The scientist looked at the dust rising from the road. Things seemed to be taking an interesting turn.

The road was as smooth as glass. It wasn't long before he was close to a city. The only problem was, he didn't even know where he was. For all he knew, he was across the world. Looking around, he saw a nuclear power plant nearby.

"Mabye I'm in Japan. But I could still just as easily be in the united states. either way, I better find out"

Suddenly, the ground shook ever so slightly. Then again. slightly stonger. And yet again, even stronger! Grey didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that a series of seismic waves didn't form a pattern like this. It also didn't take long to figure out that the power plant was in danger. Turning off the road, Grey gunned the engines, and beared down on the power plant.

Meanwhile, a four legged beast with razor sharp talons and a muscled body was stomping it's way towards the power plant. It craved energy. It's head was bullet shaped, with large serrated Teeth on both the top and bottom. It's glowing blue eyes were locked on the plant. With a single swing from it's powerful tail, he broke down the wall.

Grey looked in wonder as the massive beast broke down the wall, and entered the facilty. Once there, it began to strike blow after blow at the nuclear stacks. Pushing the engine to maximum capacity, he shot through the fence and into the facility. Authorities in HAZMAT suits were busy evacuating personall from the facility. Suddenly, Grey's body felt as if it was trying to rip itself apart. He crumpld to the ground yelling in agony. Two doctors noticed this and began trying to hlod him down to help him.

"Whats happening to this guy?!" one yelled.

The other took out a radiation scanner, and ran it over him.

"According to this, it's like he's a magnet for the radiation! It also looks like his body is reacting to it! Almost like an allergic reaction, only, his adrenaline levels are growing dramatically! It's almost as if the radiation as giving him strength!"

After five minutes of the most painful experience he ever had, Grey came back to his senses. Groaning, He pushed himself up, then almost collapsed again. The two doctors caught him, then began to bring him to the evac copter. The beast looked back at the strange insects scurrying to the strange shell. It's claws, elbows, and tail spikes began to glow green, seconds before it fired a blast of concentrated green electricity at the helicopter. Out of instinct, Grey raised his hand to shield himself. And to everyone's surprise, a blast of electric blue flamelike energy erupted from his hand, connecting with the lightning blast. the beams were maintained for a moment, then they died out. Before the creature could attack again, they chopper flew away. The creature watched it go, before turning to it's meal. After trillions of years in slumber, it was starving for energy.

Thousands of miles away, far below the surface of the sea, a one hundred twenty five meter long strip of rock began to move. Only it wasn't rock. It was bone. Rising from the seafloor, the King of Monsters narrowed it's yellow eyes. A foe from a long time past had risen from it's slumber. This time, It would be laid to a more permanent rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were hazy to Grey at the present time. He remembered seeing that goliath fire a blast of energy at him, before he inadvertantly countered it with his own blast. He remebered to horrific pain that had wracked his body when he reached the nuclear plant. But despite all this, he still didn't understant waht was happening.

"Where are you taking me?"

A soldier looked up from the floor of the copter.

"We're taking you to see doctor Serizawa, and doctor Graham. They might know something about this beast"

Grey looked out the window. He sill couldn't believe how close he had come to death.

The soldier eyed him curiously.

"whats your name?"

Grey looked up.

"My friends call me Grey. What's yours?"

"Brody. Ford Brody. What a minute, Do you attend Northend Collegiate?"

Grey nodded.

"You've been missing for a week. The whole school is in hysterics. Well, at least we know where you were. Now, how did you get here?"

Grey thought about it.

"I was knocked out from behind if I can recall. The next part is unbelievable. I woke up in a strange lab of sorts before I busted out. After that, I ended up at the facility where you guys found me"

Brody looked at him shrewdly. Grey took that as his lot, and continued to look out the window.

"When are we gonna get to our destination?"

Brody checked his watch.

"About five minutes"

Brody took a picture out of his pocket and looked at it for a while. then he took out a case.

"We needed video proof of what happened. We also needed you to confirm what happened."

Grey nodded.

"Im guessing that case has a card with the nessesary info on it"

Brody nodded.

"We're about to touch down! everyone get ready"

Brody got to his feet and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take you to Serizawa. Provided he isn't waiting for us on the landing pad. Even then, I'm still going with you. I have a vague idea of what we're dealing with"

Touching down, the heli's bay doors opened and the crew disembarked. A japanese man looking to be in his late forties or mid fifties walked up to greet them.

"Good to see you again Brody. And I take it this young man is the saviour of the craft?"

"Indeed doc. But you won't believe how he did it"

They were escorted to a room filled with computers and large screens. Serizawa introduced his fellow scientist doctor Graham, then they got down to business.

Brody slipped the video card into the computer and ran the footage. The beast fired a blast of energy resembling green intertwined lightning bolts at the heli, before being countered with a blast of electric blue fire. upon seeing this, Serizawa and Graham stood up suddenly in surprise. They had only seen that fire once before.

"Have the boy's blood tested. If what I think is true, then we have a grave problem"

Grey was ushered down to the med bay where a sample of his blood was taken. It was placed under a strange machine that began to scan it. Serizawa rushed into the lab and started to look at the results.

"It's remarkable! His genetic structure is adapted to absorb radiation in a manner similar to the MUTOs and Gojira, yet it is in no way linked to his digestive system! It also appears to have developed recently, and awakened less than forty eight hours ago"

Grey thought back.

"That may have been that burst of pain I felt earlier. After I got the site, my body suddenly felt like there were millions of knives piercing every inch of my flesh. It could have been my cells reacting to the radiation!"

Serizawa looked fasinated.

"It seems to me that someone deliberately tampered with your genetic code, and gave you the powers of Gojira. That blast of energy you emitted from your palm was exactly like the kind of energy Gojira uses as a ranged attack. ThermoNuclear energy. Radiocative fire. You also can absorb radiation as a power source, which may explain the energy as well. using the radiation you inadvertantly absorbed from the reactor allowed you to perform this action"

Grey shook his head.

"Do you know what that thing was? It seemed to be very angry with me"

Serizawa cycled the footage he had back to the beast.

"I am not sure. All I know is that it was clearly a beast like Gojira or the MUTOs. A creature from trillions of years ago, when radiation was considered food. however, it is clearly not a MUTO. A new species"

Brody hung his head.

"We had half of San Fransisco destroyed last time a beast like this appeared. Now we have another one?! Why can't we just live without these creatures!?"

Serizawa looked down.

"We won't until there is a weapon powerful enough to destroy them. Nuclear warhead will not save us. They are flying snacks to them"

Grey looked at the beast. He was sure that this was not the last time he and that monster would do battle.

Meanwhile, halfway between Europe and Canada, a colossal beast swam through the ocean, heading for Japan. It's powerful tail, the ender of the male MUTO propelled it through the water at thirty knots. His foe awaited him there. soon, this trespasser would be cast down to rot.

"Sir, I'm picking up a large object heading for Japan!"

An american submarine moved hidden under the ocean. The sub was designed to track abnormalmalities in the ocean so as to warn Japan of oncoming tsunamis or earthquakes. however, this was quite different.

"Look at that! It's roughly 125 meters long! What could that be?!"

The man in charge of the sub looked gravely at the readings.

"There is only one known thing that big that could travel these waters so quickly"

The man at the radar looked back.

"And what is that be Admiral Stenz?"

Stenz looked out the porthole.

"Godzilla"


	3. Chapter 3

Grey could see soldiers running back and forth in a hurry. Turning to Brody, he asked him:

"Whats the rush about?"

Brody asked a passing soldier, then turned back looking horrified.

"Godzilla is resurfacing."

For the past few days, Serizawa had been showing Grey video tapes of Godzilla, as well as the reason Monarch was formed. He also showed him the a video from Godzilla's attack in 2014. There it was. The same thermo nuclear blast as before. Grey still couldn't believe what he saw. Somehow he had the abilities of Godzilla.

"Gojira is the top of the primordial ecosystem. He feeds off of radiation, and is monstrously powerful. If he has resurfaced to fight the new creature, things will take a turn for the worst,"

Grey remembered the beast. It was almost as tall as Godzilla, and clearly had the power to match him blow for blow.

"I think it's time we performed a little field testing on my new powers. I need to learn to control them, instead of just waiting for them to just kick in."

Serizawa nodded.

"We have a controlled environment to help you master your abilities."

After a short walk, they reached the test site. It was a large fenced off area, with several canisters of gamma radiation. there were also several steel targets. Walking up to the first canister, Grey placed his hand on it. He could see blue light particles flowing out of the top of the canister, and into him. He then extended his hand, and began to concentrate. He almost blacked out from the amount of will power it took, but to his surprise, a blast of electric blue energy shot out of his hand, and melted the target to slag. he moved his hand from target to target, blasting them to oblivion.

"This was easier to master than i thought, but I will still need radiation in order to attack like that again."

Serizawa was pleased with their progress. The boy had complete mastery of his strange powers. Nature indeed was playing a strange game.

Meanwhile, on the coast of japan, Godzilla had just stepped out of the water, and began heading for a nuclear reactor. upon reaching it, he began to absorb all the radiation in the area, until he had sapped it dry. He then began to sniff the air, and continued on foot towards his foe.

"Brody, Grey! We need you on the chopper right now!" Ford Brody and Grey looked at the soldier running towards them.

"Godzilla has just attacked a nuclear power plant and is heading towards the other creature! We need everyone who can contribute to this on the Helicopter now!"

Soon, everyone was on the copter and headed for the location of Godzilla. He was headed in the general direction of Tokyo, but not quite. It took over an hour to finally track him down, and he looked to be considering what to do next. Continue in his original direction, or go through Tokyo. Military squads rolled up, and began to open fire. Godzilla roared in rade and charged them. Within minutes, he had turned everything to wreckage. Turning towards the city, he began walking towards it.

"This is bad. This is very bad."

Grey looked back at the nuclear warhead they had brought with them.

"I'm going in"

Grey grabbed the end of the nuke and began to sap it dry. soon it was empty. He then turned around, opened the doors, and jumped out.

"Okay, lets see if this little trick works."

Grey began to use the radiation to superheat the air around him. Soon it was at thermo nuclear temperatures. he could feel himself slowing down rapidly. flipping around, he managed to land that.

"Note to self. Thermo nuclear heat can prevent death by gravity."

He turned to see he was in Godzilla's way, and he was not pleased about it. Godzilla's spines began to glow blue, signalling that a blast of thermo nuclear energy was being geared up. calling upon his remained radiation, Grey managed to counter Godzilla's blast with his own. Godzilla seemed surprised by this.

_What are you, and where did you get your flames?_

Grey looked around in surprise. Where had those words come from? Then he realized that Godzilla had said them! How he had said them was a mystery to Grey though. Godzilla had never spoken to anyone before. Grey simply thought:

_Believe me, I wish I knew._

Godzilla looked curiously at him.

_Whatever the case, you are different from the rest._

Again the voice! The chopper landed next to him.

"Grey! What's happening?"

"Somehow Godzilla is talking to me! In english! and somehow he knows what I'm thinking!"

_I speak to you by waves. waves of energy._

Then it clicked. Godzilla was emitting waves of radiation that formed a pattern of words. Due to his mutated genetic structure, Grey was able to here and understand these waves. And it also seemed that Grey was able to communicate with Godzilla using the same method!

"He's speaking to me through radiation. At least that's what he says is happening."

Serizawa couldn't believe it.

"A human who can speak to Gojira. What other surprises will we find?"

Godzilla appeared to be done chatting. He turned around and began to move in the direction of the beast. Grey watched him go. wondering what strange adventures were lying in wait.

The beast continued to absorb radiation from the reactors on a whim. The amount of strength it had gained was unpresidented. Soon, it would be unbeatable. But it could still sense something. An old foe. It's eyes narrowed. Soon, what was started trillions of years ago would finally be finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford Brody was still struggling to comprehend what had taken place those few hours ago. That strange teenager, Grey, had saved Tokyo from Godzilla by using Godzilla's own powers to cancel both out. After some brief "words" with the massive beast, he lumbered off towards the last sighting of the new creature. Grey had nearly past out afterwards. Serizawa guessed that the amount of radiation Grey had used to slow his descent was greater than he had initially thought. So when he used the thermo nuclear blast to counter Godzilla's blast, it almost completely drained his reserves.

_I just can't believe that he can TALK to Godzilla! hopefully that will save us some cities, but I don't count on it. The thing that saved us there was surprise and curiousity. _

"You okay?"

Ford looked up.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what just happened, and my family."

Grey nodded, and slumped down beside him. He looked like he was feeling better, but his face was still rather pale.

"I wonder how my friends at home are doing. With how i've been changed, I don't think I'll ever be able to see them again."

Brody looked away. Grey did have a point. His mutated genetic structure would make him viewed as a hazard to the health of everyone around him. Brody may be seperated from his family, but at least he could return to them. Grey probably wouldn't have that option. Dr Serizawa chose this moment to approach them.

"Gojira has been seen getting ready to challenge the new beast. We need to move now."

Grey stood up.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Brody stood up.

"I'll get the troops ready."

Both went there separate ways, and met up again at the helicopter. Within minutes, everyone was assembled. The copter took off ten minutes later.

"We're approaching the battleground! All troops get ready for insertion!"

Grey stood up and walked over to the nuclear warheads in the back. placing his hands on them, he absorbed the nuclear radiation right out of the warheads. His hands were shuddering.

"I think i'm reaching the limit of radiation I can absorb safely."

Taking his hands off the warheads, he turned to face the opening doors. The soldiers waited for the beep that signaled the drop. There is was. The soldiers and Grey sprinted forward and leaped out of the copter. Grey went into a dive, accelerating past the soldiers.

_Okay, lets see if I can pull this off._

He began to superheat the air around him.

_I'm slowing down, but I can feel that my radiation level is dropping dramatically. Lets see how UV radiation stacks up._

He began to struggle to absorb the UV rays around him. It wasn't as powerful as gamma rays or nuclear radiation, but it was enough. By the time he touched the ground, he had only drained an eighth of the energy he had siphoned from the nukes. Looking off to the side, he saw the true definition of carnage. Godzilla and this other creature were locked in a titanic struggle in the middle of a nuclear reactor. The two giants separated, and fired their respective radiation blasts, each striving to push the beams towards the other.

"Lets shake things up a bit."

Grey sprinted for the base and superheated the air below him, allowing him to move much faster than usual. He then jumped and fired twin thermo nuclear blasts from each hand to propel himself higher into the air. as he arked over the creature's head, he launched another blast into the side of it's snout. The beast roared in anger and pain. Godzilla took this chance, running forward and seizing the neck of his opponent in his jaws. The creature shrieked and clawed desperately at his face. It managed to get clear of Godzilla and fled towards a mountain range. Grey fired twin beams of energy from his palms, both shots hitting the beast's hind legs. It turned around in fury, and launched it's own blast.

"I am so dead."

Just when it looked like he was going to be dissentigrated, Godzilla stepped in front of the blast, and countered it with his own blast. Grey watched as Godzilla drove the creature back, which then turned and fled.

_Thanks for the save._

Godzilla turned around.

_It was foolish of you. Besides that, it was not your place to intervine. This is between me and him. _

Grey became confused_._

_You mean that this fight has been going on for longer than this?_

_Indeed. He intruded on my territory, and the contest for it has not finished._

Grey nodded.

_Even still, he has harmed many of my race. I owe it to them to see him fall._

Godzilla snorted.

_You are very amusing. Perhaps one day I will understand you. But not today._

With that, Godzilla continued onward, pursuing his foe. Grey watched him go, knowing that this was far from over. Brody finally caught up with him.

"What was that about?"

Grey shrugged.

"Apparently, these two have not been on the best of terms for a very long time."

The rest of the team showed up along with the Serizawa, Graham, and a few others.

"I'm Admiral Stenz. I was part of the team that helped with the 2014 disaster. I'm glad we have someone on board who has more in depth knowledge of our predicament."

Grey shook his hand.

"With all due respect sir, I'm only getting bits and pieces from my interaction with Godzilla. I am able to communicate with him, but so far he has just helped me better understand my own abilities, and the extent to which they've adapted to radiation. I don't have a history report on these things."

Stenz nodded.

"Any and all information is welcome."

Grey nodded.

"He did tell me that this fight between them has been ongoing for billions of years. It's a territorial dispute that wasn't resolved."

Serizawa came and joined the group.

"Admiral Stenz, it is good to see you again. I believe that Grey was just filling you in?"

"Indeed he was. Now, we better get after them. We have to make sure that they don't demolish the mountains."

All the soldiers boarded helicopters and other modes of transportation, and set off in pursuit of the combatents.

"Hope this goes well, otherwise we'll be in a heap of trouble."

Grey turned to Brody.

"I think that is will be more of a mountain."

Brody nodded. Serizawa looked out the window. Stenz began writing in a log. Grey simply closed his eyes, preparing himself for the next battle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, We have a visual on Godzilla!"

The scientist looked up from the screen. He smiled maniacally. New knowledge awaited him. And if his assumptions were correct, the test subject would not be far behind. They could use either one. It didn't matter. Both had the neccesary sequences.

"Deploy a ground squadron to collect a DNA sample from either Godzilla, or Grey."

The assistant looked up.

"Grey sir? How likely is it that he's nearby?"

The madman looked at his assistant.

"He will be nearby. He is following Godzilla."

The massive helicopter landed in the brush, and five people departed. All of them wore radiation proof combat suits and carried M16 assault rifles.

"We are to retrieve a blood sample from one of the two subjects. Preferably Godzilla."

The troops departed, heading into the brush.

Meanwhile, another helicopter was following in pursuit of Godzilla. On board was the heroes of the San Fransisco disaster, and the newly discovered being known as Grey. Grey was a hybrid. a genetically altered human who was given the powers of Godzilla after being injected with a serum crafted from Godzilla's blood. This had saved Grey's life on several recent occasions, but it had almost killed him as well. Now, Grey was following Godzilla, trying to protect humanity from a new threat. An ancient foe who had fled the fight several times now. However, Godzilla was undeterred by this creature's cowardice. Grey however had a feeling of foreboding. He was distracted by something. a feeling that said that something bad was about to happen.

"You seem lost in thought."

Grey looked up to see doctor Serizawa. Serizawa was a scientist who worked for monarch, a Kaiju research organization.

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to Godzilla. And after what I've experienced over the past few weeks, I'm not sure I should be ignoring it."

Serizawa thought about this.

"I have heard reports of unidentified aircraft being seen following Gojira, all bearing a strange sygil: a human skull surrounded by blue flame. I have not heard of any industry, military devision, or organization like monarch with a similar sign. Whatever the case, you should focus on tracking Gojira. You have a connection to him stronger than any of us."

Grey nodded. It was true. His mutated genetic structure had allowed him to communicate with Godzilla through a pattern of pulses of radiation, similar to the idea of morse code. However, his mutation also automatically translated it for him. He also had started to develope a sixth sense of sorts. He suspected it was the instinct that all animals had when they were in danger. the serum had merely caused that to develope to a greater scale than most humans.

"Grey, we have a visual on Godzilla! we need you at the cabin!"

Grey turned to see Ford Brody. Brody was part of the team that had helped get Grey away from the nuclear meltdown that had activated his new genetic structure. In return, Grey had inadvertantly saved the team from being blown to kingdom come.

"Got it. Though I can't interfere again. If I do, Godzilla wont hesitate to turn me into paste. This is between him and the other one now."

Brody nodded and the three jogged to the cabin where the pilots were trying to keep up with Godzilla. He had just entered a large forest, and was continuing towards where his opponent had holed themselves up in a nuclear reactor. How the beast was able to travel so fast was beyond Grey. Godzilla was slow in comparison to his size, but one he was in the water, he could overtake anything.

"Get us around. I want to be able to leap in at a moment's notice."

The pilot obeyed the command and brought the Helicopter around the side of the two beasts. An enormous hole was gouged in the earth, and the beast came lumbering out. it roared at Godzilla, and he roared back. Then, the two beast began to grapple. Even though it was one on one this time, Godzilla was still having difficulty with this beast. It quickly became apparent how it got around so quickly. It was able to burrow at ridiculous speeds and escape, so the ground was soon very soft, and both creatures had plenty of difficulty moving around the battlefield.

"This isn't going to work. Godzilla so far hasn't shown any open hostility to humans, but this creature is intent of going to every nuclear it can find and claiming it. If this continues, at least one will blow, and that could mean great consequences."

Grey continued to watch as the two beast continued to grapple. Then, Godzilla gained the upper hand. He managed to spin around and use his tail as a bludgeon to pound the other best into the ground. He then unleashed a nuclear inferno upon the beast.

"Ow, that has GOT to hurt."

Godzilla began stomping forward, ready to finish it off, but then the beast burrowed underground, and came up behind Godzilla, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. Big mistake. It forgot about Godzilla's massive tail, and great cunning. While turning to face his foe, Godzilla gave him another tail lashing. He then reached out and grabbed the beast in his claws, and through him into the power plant. Storming after it, he fired another blast of Thermo Nuclear energy at the beast. The beast countered with it's Electro Nuclear blast.

"So far, Godzilla has dished out more than he's taken, so I'd say this is going well."

Then, the beast leapt up, and tackled Godzilla, bringing him to the ground. He thrashed wildly, trying to get to his feet, and delivered a punishing blow to the beast's jaw. An audible snap broke the air. Godzilla had just snapped it's jaw. two weapons down. Godzilla charged forward and bit into the creature's neck. He began to thrash his head from side to side until the beast's neck snapped. It was over. Godzilla roared in victory, then collapsed from exhaustion. The soft field had been taxing to transverse, along with the super blast he had used earlier in the fight. He just needed time to recharge. At this point, a group of soldiers stole to the dead body of the beast, and Godzilla's sleeping form. They quickly extracted blood samples from both and stole back into the forest.

"Sir, we collected the DNA sample, and got you something extra!"

The scientist smiled on the other side of the communicator.

"Well done. return to the extraction point. I have big plans, and I know how to execute them this time."

The scientist threw back his head and laughed. The world was his for the taking now.

Grey disembarked from the helicopter and walked to Godzilla's sleeping form. With an audible snort, Godzilla opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground. He turned and began to return to the ocean. Upon reaching the coast, he submerged and returned to his secret world beneath the waves. Grey watched him go, wondering what strange adventures awaited him.


	6. Chapter 6

"The new serum is ready for testing! Now, lets get another set of files to access, to pick out a new candidate!"

The madman went to a computer and opened a file. It contained the last set of files that had been used to locate the perfect match for the original serum. Using a clever hack, he worked his way back through the trail to locate fresh files and copy them.

"Sir, we've completed those special devices you requested."

The madman turned to see his assistant standing in the doorway. He had two strange gauntlets on.

"Exellent! I'm going to cross reference the files with the data now!"

The files began to be sifted through at record speed, until they came up with a match.

"Perfect! They will be the greatest yet! The improvement on the old serum will allow for greater absorbsion capacity, enhanced abilities, and less likelyhood to rebel. Bring her in! We will do things right this time!"

Meanwhile, a young man known as Grey walked through his old neighbourhood. He was dressed in cloths that hid his identity, so no one bothered him. After the recent battle between Godzilla and another mysterious beast from another era, Grey had been told that it would be best for him to avoid contact with his old friends and community. His mutation hadn't been studied enough to determine whether or not he posed a hazard to the health of others. His outfit discouraged others from going near him, so he felt he was doing a good job. But there was still the knot of sadness that clutched his heart. He was so close to his former life, and yet so far. And it was unkown whether or not he would get it back. But with his change, he would probably never know peace. It was a sad truth indeed.

He took out his phone and checked his text messages. He had given Ford, Serizawa, Graham, and the rest of the team that he had traveled with in the tracking of Godzilla his number in case something came up. He had nothing in his messages or voicemails, so he put it away. He decided to return to where he'd been living for some time now. He went to where he'd parked his SUV and drove off towards the secret base that had been established for the sole purpose of responding to appearances of Godzilla and other beasts. New equipment was constantly being developed, and special vehicles were being built for tracking the newly dubbed 'Kaiju' from all terrains.

The military had constructed a training camp here to train soldiers for the sole purpose of tracking Kaiju. Grey had been helping the R&D create a device for understanding Kaiju language, although it wouldn be able to speak back. They were testing it by having Grey emit the radiation pulses that Kaiju used to communicate, while they attempted to have the machine translate. So far, they had made some progress with understanding words like a and the, but longer more complicated words were still proving to be a challenge. Throughout all this, at 7 P.M, Grey would cast out a reception pulse in as wide a radius as he could, trying to find other Kaiju. So far, no luck. He suspected that it had something to do with their hibernation at the bottom of the ocean. He had however, come up with smaller 'blips', but he just attributed that to small pockets of uranium close to the surface. Tonight however was different. He got back a strange response. It was larger than the radiation deposit, and it was also moving. He decided to pay no mind to it, deciding that it was a shipment of uranium heading for a reactor.

Godzilla had remain quiet throughout all this. Occasionally, he would send out a pulse like Grey's, but Grey determined that this was simply a way to keep an eye on the other sleeping Kaiju, and the outside world. Every now and again, he would send Grey a small message, usually asking if there was anything strange going on, but Grey would say no. He suspected Godzilla was keeping an eye on him too. If there was something that caught his attention, he would act on it himself, not ask a human for an update. It made Grey question whether Godzilla was being protective, or wary. It didn't matter for now, so he simply went to sleep.

However, sleep was apparently overrated, as Grey was shaken awake by a soldier and told to come to the main command center. Upon the screen, a city was being turned into hell incarcinate. Buildings were burning, houses were trampled, and the broken charred bodies of citizens littered the ground. Grey looked horrified at the screen. Brody walked up and motioned for the video to by fast forwarded to a certain spot. Some of the city was yet to be hit, and there was the cause. Blasts of purple energy shot scorched the air, destroying everything in sight. However, there was no Kaiju in sight, unless it was another burrower.

"I have to go there. Maybe I can buy the survivors enough time to evac. If not, then I'll try to kill it, or capture it. What city is that?"

Serizawa stepped forward.

"Tokyo. I suspect Gojira will respond to this, but we have no indication that he has awakened."

Grey shook his head.

"I don't think he knows. I would know if he had awakened. Whatever this is, it doesn't have enough mass to create the siesmic waves he uses to detect whether or not something has risen, though I suspect that his instincts and ability to track high concentration of radiation or other forms of energy will cause him to react."

Grey turned and began to get himself ready. Within ten minutes a plane was ready for launch. Grey stepped into the aircraft and strapped himself in. The pilot and co-pilot climbed into the cockpit and acticated the ignition. Soon the plane was in the air. It took three hours to get there since the plane was a new prototype, designed for transporting troops and resources at maximum efficiency. The bay doors opened, and Grey got ready to jump. He had absorbed as much radiation as he could during the flight here, since the plane ran on a miniature nuclear reactor, which automatically overclocks to compensate for any abnormal loss of radiation. Grey turned and leapt out of the plane, going into a nose dive. about three quarters into his fall, he leveled out, and began to manuever towards the center of all the carnage. He used his ability to superheat the air around him to slow his descent ridiculously. He did a quick backflip and landed without a scratch.

He opened his eyes to see the destruction around him. He could sense high amounts of residual radiation around him, which meant that those beams worked in a similar mechanic to Grey and Godzilla's Thermo Nuclear blasts. collecting the radiation as he went, Grey sprinted towards the beams of energy, hoping he wasn't too late. What awaited him however, was something he never saw coming. Something that he never thought would happen. Another hybrid.

Grey stopped dead. He had never thought that the people who mutated him would attempt it again. They had also stepped up their gme. The blasts were far more powerful than anything Grey had ever seen.

"This cannot be good."

The hybrid turned to see him. It was a girl, roughly his age. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and had a determined expression. Grey thought she might even look beautiful if she didn't seem hell bent on destroying everything in sight, including Grey. Grey took up a defensive stance, and got ready to fight. The girl raised her hand and launched a blast at him. Grey darted around it and countered with his own. He then broke into a charge. The girl simply fired a counter blast that caused the both blasts to fizzle out of existance. Then a fist came flying out of the smoke, connecting with her chest, sending her flying. Grey kept running, gathering radiation around him for a little boost. However, the new hybrid never hit the ground. She was hovering in the air by the time he arrived. She glared down at him and fired twin beams of energy. Grey leapt and dodged, narrowly escaping injury. Then, he noticed two gauntlets on her arms. Upon homing in with his heightened senses, he discovered that they were supplying her with an endless source of radiation. Grey charged up twin blasts in his palms and fired them at her arms. Caught off guard, the blasts damaged the gauntlets. Without an endless supply of radiation, she began to lose her flight ability. She turned an outraged eye to him, but stopped and raised a hand to her ear. After several moments, she fire a beam at the ground between them, causing a plume of dust to rise. When the dust cleared, she was gone. Grey saw an open manhole, which meant that she had escaped into the sewer system. It would be useless to try to track her down there. Her radiation signal would bounce through the pipes, making it impossible to efficiently follow her.

"You escape for now, but I know how to find you. The fact that you appeared in Tokyo, and the fact that I escaped from that facility into Japan last time, means that the lab is somewhere nearby. It was also near mountains, so I can narrow this down."

Grey turned around and fired several bolt of thermo nuclear energy into the air to signal that it was safe to return to the surface for pickup. Later that night, back at the base, Grey recounted the events that took place. After that, he ate dinner, then went to his quarters. Grey did his daily search of the globe, but came up with nothing of interest. It seemed that she was able to hide her radiation signature, or she was in a place that hid it. Either way, she was hidden. Then came something that also happened regularly, if not often. Godzilla contacted him.

_Greetings old friend. I sensed a change in the world. Is there anything amiss in the world?_

Grey frowned. Godzilla sensed his emotional response.

_Something has happened hasn't it._

_Indeed._ Grey responded.

_I am no longer the only hybrid._


	7. Chapter 7

Grey moved through the decimated city as silently as the night. If reports held true, then he was in the right place. He had been tracking the unknown hybrid for several hours now. After their last confrontation, Grey had discovered that she had two micro nuclear reactors strapped to her arms in the form of gauntlets. After causing them damage that caused them to malfunction, she had blown up the street and escaped to the sewer system. Grey had returned three days later after hearing a report that said someone with a profile matching hers was roaming the streets. Grey was getting rather annoyed with the fact that she was no where to be found. If she could create the illusion of a void where her radiation signature was, then this was going to be hard. Grey periodically looked back to see if he was the one being hunted. He had found that always assuming that they may be hunting you allowed you to spring an ambush. Then, he found what he was looking for. Fresh burn marks, with a highly noticable residual radiation signature.

_So, you've been this way recently. Just what are you up to?_

Grey's thoughts were answered relatively quickly when he found her walking into a subway tunnel. She stopped suddenly, and pressed a finger to her ear, just like last time before she took off. This could only mean one thing. She was acting on orders. Grey became furious. Someone had ordered this girl to mercilessly slaughter almost all of a city's citizens, and level said city to the ground. Grey snapped back into the present, and returned to tracking. He had been practicing some tricks he'd seen the girl use last time they fought. She had used the radiation to generate enough force to float in the air. Grey had discovered that she accomplished this by generationg enough force to propel her self into the air. So far, grey was able to levetate a few inches off the ground, and could use the same energy to propel himself forward. This allowed for stealth and speed, but if she learned to cast out the radiation tracker that he had discovered, she would be able to sense him that way. Grey had also worked on increasing the ammount of radiation he could safely store before reaching the point where harmful effects took place.

propeling himself an inch off the ground, Grey ignited twin jets of nuclear flame in the palms of his hand. He had them silently fire out, propelling him several feet forward. He continued to do this before he got sick of this. He might need his hands later, so he decided to try creating a sort of push force from his feet. Soon he had a sort of skating motion going. It wasn't the most convenient way to do things, but it worked. He began to follow at roughly thirty meters behind her, making sure he stayed out of sight. Soon she stopped. Grey pulled to a halt and snuck into the shadows. sneaking in close enough, he began to eavesdrop.

"I am at the first checkpoint. Nothing unusual here... No I'm not being followed. Yes. okay? good... You want me to return to base? Why? I thought you wanted me to get rid of the corrupt. You also told me to get rid of the rogue hybrid... He just got lucky... No, I dought that he knew what they were... Very well. I will await your orders sir."

The girl got up and proceded down the tunnel. Grey continued to follow her at a slow methodical pace.

_I may not know what your up to, but I do know that you answer to someone, probably the same someone who turned me into this. I also know that you will be returning to a base at some point soon. And I'll be ready to storm it._

Grey continued down the hall with his skating trick, and followed her up a staircase into the sunlight. Grey noticed that she had new gauntlets.

_She must have stashed some extras at the 'checkpoint'. This will make things difficult._

She pulled on the gauntlets and floated into the air. She turned towards a mountain range and took off at high speeds. Grey used a similar trick, only not as high in the air, more of a hovering several feet. He concentrated as much thermo nuclear enery around his feet as possible, and directed it into two streams that pushed him through the air. He soon was following at roughly half a kilometer behind her. He didn't want to alert her to his presence, but if he did, he had a backup plan. Then, things went wrong. She began to descend due to heavy winds, and saw him out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around so quickly, he almost didn't catch it. But he did, and knew he was in trouble. He had a plan though. He shifted position so he was in his skating stance, and began to bolt for the ocean at any means possible. All the while, she was firing bolts of thermo nuclear energy after him. Grey avoided the as best he could, but then he got unlucky. A bolt grazed his side and caused him to lose balance. He skidded to a stop, clutching his side as the girl descended from the skies to finish him off. She landed and walked towards him, clearly ready to execute him.

_Any time would be great!_

She knelt down and grabbed him by his shirt, hauling him up. She raised her hand, purple energy swirling around it. At that moment, the water hit. A massive dump of water slammed into us, drenching us down to the bone. The girl looked up to see Godzilla looming over us, snarling. The girl dropped Grey and began to back up. Godzilla took a step forward.

_Cutting it a little close aren't we?_

Godzilla snorted at Grey's comment, and continued to advance on the Girl. Eventually, it became obvious that he was after her, and she turned and took off into the clouds. Godzilla fired a warning shot to make sure she didn't double back, then turned to face Grey.

_Do you know who is responsible for this?_

Grey simply shrugged.

_Your guess is as good as mine, although now I know how to identify her, so this should help track her back to her base._

Godzilla made a rumbling sound in his throat, and returned to the ocean. Grey watched him go, the turned back and sped off in pursuit of the hybrid, intent on tracking down the base.


	8. Chapter 8

"Latest news: Godzilla has surfaced for the first time since the defeat of the Kaiju that attacked Japan but a few short months ago. He broke the surface the coastline, and appeared to attack something before turning around for a few brief seconds to gaze at the ground, then returned to the sea. It is hypothesized that he was drawn to the surface due to the recent decimation of Tokyo. The cause of this horrific event is unknown, but the few survivors claim that it was a superhuman being that attacked the city. Nations are preparing for the worst, as some suspect that this was a rogue bioweapon. More on this story later."

Serizawa turned off the moniter and turned to everyone else assembled.

"I am certain that Gojira came to the aid of Grey. His disappearance, I believe, was him leaving to track this new hybrid, but was discovered by her. If Grey is still tracking her, then we need to move now. If Gojira thought it neccesary for him to intervene, then it must be a great threat."

Stenz looked unconvinced.

"If this so called 'hybrid' is as strong as we have been lead to believe, we can't do a thing against it. We can't afford to go after it, even if Grey needs our help."

"And if we don't do anything, then Grey will be captured or killed. Grey is the only one besides Godzilla who can go toe to toe with this hybrid, and I don't count on Godzilla appearing at our beck and call. We need Grey if we are to win this one."

Everyone turned to see Ford standing in the doorway.

"Even if no one else goes, I will. I owe him that much."

Ford looked into the faces of everyone there. He just hoped that he had convinced them.

"Alright. Start mobilizing. Get as many soldiers ready as possible and lead them to Grey's last known location."

Ford nodded and left to gather up his own force. The other commanders would get their forces and follow behind them.

Meanwhile, Grey was slipping through the mountainous forests as he silently tracked the hybrid. He was detecting massive deposits of uranium and had discovered that he could track her by the LACK of radiation. Her new gauntlets must have started to run out of power, so she was drawing from the uranium deposits that dotted the mountain. Grey drew from what was left and followed the trail of drained minerals. Finally, he found the hidden entrance to the fortress.

_This place is more fortified than anything I've ever seen. Whatever is hidden here, they prize it above all else._

Grey began to methodically track down all the surveillance systems and mark them down in the soil in a blind spot. He then turned and slipped back into the forest.

_I better start coming up with a plan to get inside. I guess I could sleep on that for now._

Grey leaned back on a tree and pulled out a dark green fold of material. He pulled it over himself and virtually disappeared from sight.

"We're picking up a source of radiation on the radar! It's coming from the forest!"

Ford and Serizawa looked at the moniter. Sure enough, it was Grey's radiation wavelength. They had discovered that creatures like Godzilla, the MUTOs, and others such beings each emitted a unique wavelength of radiation. This discovery allowed them to find Grey wherever he was, provided that the signal wasn't obstructed by something.

"Get a ground squad in there. We don't want to be spotted if the base is nearby."

Soon, a team of soldiers was on the ground, led by Ford Brody. They found Grey near the tree where he had spent the previous night. He motioned for them to be quiet, then led them deeper into the forest.

"The entrance to the base is cloaked, and it's made of steel thats five feet thick. We would need to melt our way through if we are to assault the place at all."

Grey showed them a map he had made that showed all the blind spots.

"This is where we are now. If we are to try to break in, we have to do it in twenty minutes. Tell Serizawa and Stenz to deploy another ground team, and notify the rest of the military. We're going in."

Brody sent the message to the carrier, and followed Grey to the entrance. Once there, Ford realized a few things.

"How are we getting in? And are we taking prisoners?"

Grey shook his head, then fired a massive blast at the door, blowing it to kingdom come.

"I'm inclined to shoot first, and ask questions later at the moment!" he yelled as he sprinted through the wrecked door. Ford shook his head and led his squad after them.

_This kid's gonna be the end of me._

Grey was tearing the facility apart with his bare hands. He gave no quarter, and left destruction everywhere he went. There was lots of uranium in the place, which Grey used to top off his power level. The guards fell one by one as he obliterated them. He was an unstoppable force. Ford and the other soldiers finished off the remains, and shut down the research.

"Sir, Grey had just broken into the base!"

The scientist swung his head around to see Grey incinerating a guard on the moniter before destroying the camera.

"Quick! Stop him! I don't want him anywhere near this room!"

In the corner of the room, the female hybrid bowed, then quickly ran out of the room.

"I hve no choice. Grey has become too powerful! I have to complete my mission no matter the cost!"

The scientist began to type on a keyboard, inputting code. He pressed the enter key. A cylinder began to ascend from a case, cold vapor bellowing out the sides. Inside the glass cylinder was a strange tube of red, green, and blue liquid. It had a point on the end. His assistant saw what he was doing.

"Sir, No! It's not calibrated to your DNA! It's not even fully tested yet!"

"I don't give a damn! I WILL complete my mission, even if I have to do it myself!"

He reached into the case and pulled out the tube. He pulled back his sleeve, and stabbed it into his arm with a groan.

"NO!"

The scientist began to groan. He clutched his chest. His skin began to turn different colors. The assistant ran over to him, trying to help him up, but the scientist's hand shot out, now a claw. It stabbed through the assistant's chest, and the man died on the spot. The scientist looked at his new, malformed hand. It was a reptillian claw, with serrations for cutting through solid rock. He groaned again as his arm began to bulge. The sleeve ripped away, revealing a mutated scaly, muscled limb.

Grey was holding a guard by the neck, trying to get him to tell the location of the main lab. Suddenly, one of Ford's soldiers screamed as a purple blast of Thermo Nuclear energy ripped through his chest. Grey turned to see the hybrid.

"Ford, find another way around. I'll buy you some time."

Ford nodded, and led his team back down the corridor. Grey locked gazes with the hybrid.

"You're lucky streak comes to an end here traitor."

Grey laughed.

"Hilarious. I'm kidnapped, experimented on like a lab rat, and I'M the traitor? You really got to pay more attention."

The girl snarled and leapt into the air, hurtling down for a kick. Grey tensed his legs and shot to the side, just as she pulverized the place where he had just been.

"Wordplay will not stop me. You turned your back on this organization! You betrayed us all! They gave you amazing powers and THIS is how you repay them?! Slaughtering them like animals?!"

Grey became enraged at this.

"I slaughtered?! YOU SLAUGHTERED OVER HALF OF TOKYO!"

Grey launched himself forward and caught her off guard. She was instantaniously put on the defensive as Grey rained down blow after punishing blow. She couldn't believe how furious he was. She began to feel fear. His rage was pushing his energy far beyond what she thought was possible.

Then, she got lucky. She managed to use her energy to accelerate her fist and punched him pretty darn hard. Grey skidded to a halt, still on his feet and fired twin beams of thermo nuclear energy at her. She desperately jumped to the side, just as he barreled forward, pinned her to the wall, and raised his hand, ready to remove her from existance.

Ford in the meantime, had found his way to the main lab. Unfortunately, it was sealed from the inside, so there was no getting in, unless they could hack through the mainframe. However, that was not an option. These computers were too sophisticated to be hacked by anyone else then someone who understood it. He could here something on the other side though, and it didn't sound pleasant.

"Grey, this is Brody. We found the lab, but we can't break through. We need you to break down the door. Come in."

The girl looked fearfully into Grey's eyes. They contained a fury unlike any she had seen before. Unless this was a side effect from the serum, he had seen some horridic things to push him to this. She began to wonder if what they had told her was the truth. Grey stared for a few more seconds, before dropping her on the ground, and walking towards the lab. The girl slumped against the wall, wondering what had caused him to let her live.

Grey reached the lab quickly, and proceded to blow the door clean off it's hinges. He soon wished that he hadn't. On the other side, was the the remains of dead bodies, all surrounding a monstrous creature. It's right arm was a muscled muddy orange claw made of solid muscle. It's other arm was humanoid, but looked very malformed. A strange single fingered arm grew from it's left shoulder. It's face was human, but it had miss matched teeth, with a sing large one on the top. On one half of it's face was a series of glowing yellow eyes with no pupils, and on the other was a glowing blue eye full of malice. Brody recognized some aspects of this thing. Grey already knew what had happened.

"Whoever this was before tried to combine the DNA of Godzilla, the MUTO, and the beast from all those months ago! His DNA couldn't handle the strain, and now he's become a warped monster."

"MONSTER?!" The beast bellowed, in a strange doubled voice.

"I am the next step in human evolution! I am the greatest creature ever to walk this earth!"

Grey noticed that there was strange looking syringe stuck in his reptillian arm. One section of his human arm had what looked like pieces of shrapnel growing out of it.

"You seek to stop the human race from becoming greater! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED! GEERAHHH!"

The femal hybrid reacted quickly to the horrific roar that pierced the air. She got up and ran for the lab, only to be greeted by the horrific sight of the man who had given her these powers. His face was barely recognizable, warped by the experimental serum he had used on himself. Grey noticed her and motioned to the monster.

"This is what this organization has wrought. We were never meant to become what we are. His arrogance has created this atrocity! And now I'm left to clean up!"

The beast bellowed, and it's body began to glow different colors. It raised it's reptillian hand, and fired a blast of Thermo nuclear energy surrounder by electro nuclear energy. Grey through the soldiers out of the room, and fired his own blast, but he was easily outmatched.

"RUN!"

Grey began to bolt for the exit, followed by everyone else. The female hybrid was frozen in shock at the sight of her former commander. Grey turned to see her staring in horror at it as it raised it's claw to remove her head from her shoulders. Grey summoned all the energy he could and managed to achieve flight. He swung around and snatched her out of the air before he could strike.

"Snap out of it! Start flying!"

She snapped back into the present, and began to fly herself. Soon everyone was out.

"THIS WORLD SHALL BE PURIFIED! THE HUMAN RACE WILL ASCEND TO A NEW STAGE OF EVOLUTION! IT SHALL BEEEEE!"

The horror in the chamber began to glow a sickly green color. A strange sort 'chrysalis' began to form around it, and tendrils shot out to cling to the surounding area as it began sapping radiation from everywhere possible in the vacinity.

Back at the base, the team told Serizawa of what had transpired. The other hybrid stayed silent throughout this, Grey thought that perhaps it was of guilt, or simply having difficulty coming to terms with what had happened. He didn't blame her. From what he had gathered, she had been told that he had willingly undergone the change, then rebelled, had been told that Tokyo was greatly corrupt, and told that she was doing good. In the end, the truth could shake a person to the core. And she had been shaken hard. Grey finished everything and told them to leave her alone, saying that she had been under the influence of another. He came to sit beside her afterwards.

"I get the feeling that you are under a lot of stress at the moment."

She nodded.

"In my opinion your handling pretty well, considering you nearly died twice and saw the image of a demon."

At this point she broke down. Grey sat silently, letting it happen. He had suspected that it would happen. Once she calmed down, he spoke again.

"You will be needed in the fight ahead, make no mistake."

She turned her face to him with a look of rage and sadness.

"WHY?!"

Grey looked calmly.

"Because humanity believes that they control nature and not the other way around. We were not meant to exist, yet we do. Now we have to do what's right. But the right way is rarely the easy way. But know this. The past is the past. We cannot change it. We can only change the future."

She accepted these words, then realized something.

"I don't know your name. They said that you were a traitor and nothing else."

Grey looked away.

"My name is Grey. What's yours?"

"I.. can't remember now. I guess thats a side effect of the serum."

Grey looked out to space, hoping that he was prepared for the storm coming.


	9. Update

Hey everybody, just a little update on the story. I'm running low on ideas and could use inspiration. send me suggestions plz. Also, reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! Reviews are what improve a story. I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible, but I can't improve something If I don't know what you all want improved! So, tell me what I am doing well, and tell me what could be improved. And to be clear, I will only listen to constructive reviews. Any review that is insulting, bashing, or just trolling will be ignored, and some cases may involve a more serious course of action.

On that happy note, I bid you all a wonderful summer. Look forward to the next chapter, coming this soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! I took a short break after that massive pump out of chapters. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Reviews drive a story to become better! Also, I am considering bringing in other monsters from the franchise like Mothra or Rodan. PM me to leave your opinion on that. Enjoy!

Grey sat in his room holding his head. Something was wrong. Very wrong. It had all started back in the base, where that madman had warped nature itself and created the hybrids. There was only two in the world. Two sane ones at least.

And Grey was the first. The second had been a girl, and she had been manipulated by the same madman who twisted their DNA into what they were now. She was still struggling to come to terms with the truth. Grey and her had fought within the base, and Grey won due to his sheer ferocity and rage. However, those were not traits that Grey had exhibited until this point, and it worried Grey. If he hadn't gotten a hold of himself, their may not have been much left of her. She was recovering in her own isolated chamber. The only one she had contact with was Grey, and even then, he had grown distant, lost in thought. It worried everyone.

And then came the last hybrid. That same madman had injected himself with a new serum that was not matched to his DNA. Should the serum not match the DNA, the one injected would mutate into a horrific beast and lose their mind. Not that he was capable of losing his mind, since he had already lost it. Now he was a monstrous cross of Godzilla's, the MUTO's and the last creature that Godzilla had fought's DNA. His mind was set on transforming the human race into hybrids, but he was last seen trapped inside the base as it collapsed. No one knew if he was still alive, but no one missed him. Grey got up as a doctor walked into his room.

"I got the test results back. You were right. There is a problem. It appears that high ammounts of stress or anger triggers a sort of state of mind. Not another personality, but a state of mind. It's almost as if you go 'primal'."

Then it clicked.

"It must be a side effect of my mutated genetic structure. My mix of human, and Godzilla's DNA."

The doctor nodded gravely.

"There isn't much we can do about it, besides you having to practice emotional control to an extreme."

The boy nodded. He stood up and began to walk at a fast, measured pace toward where the the other hybrid's room was. He knocked twice and waited. She answered the door a moment later, and the two walked to the meeting room.

"We have a problem."

And so, he told her of the side effect the doctors had discovered, and of the dangers it posed to everyone.

"As to whether or not your mind has been affected by the serum in this way, we don't know. You said they used an advanced formula, so the side effects may have been reduced, but until we know, you have to control your emotions with an iron grip. If either of us lets slip, there may not be much left of the base."

They said their farewells, and went their seperate ways once more.

_I need to speak to Serizawa about this. If anyone can help us, he can._

Grey found Serizawa in the lab, observing a device that could launch a net that could sap the radiation out of a creature. This would allow them to subdue Kaiju without killing them. The net was designed to only drain a small fraction of radiation from the source. Grey walked up to Serizawa and told him of the problem.

"That is troubling news indeed. I suppose the only option right now is to keep control unless you need the boost. By the way, I..."

"Sir, we've picked up an enormous seismic disturbance coming from nearby the old base! Also, we've picked an massive radiation spike that doesn't match any known patterns!"

Serizawa looked seriously at the moniter.

"Get a team down there. Try to isolate the source."

Grey's expression hardened. He had a dut feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He needed to speak to someone, but right now, there was only one thing that could help him.

Meanwhile, the other hybrid was busy wracking her brains, trying to dig up bits of her past. No wonder she listened to them, they had practically brainwashed her! For now, she only wanted to know her name. Something to give her identity. She couldn't even remember her parent's names, her friends, or anything! It frustrated her to no end. She kept that frustration down though. She didn't want to her mind to enter the state of 'primal instinct'.

Grey in the meantime, was sitting on the beach of an island not too far from the base. He was waiting for Godzilla to show up for a little discussion. He didn't want anyone to eavesdrop since the translation machine was almost finished. Two minutes later, He saw Godzilla's three rows of spines carving their way towards him. Short seconds later, his head rose up and snorted to expel the sea water from his nostrils.

_You wished to speak to me?_

Grey nodded.

_The scientist who mutated into that abomination may have resurfaced. I will need your help to defeat him. Besides that, I've developed a problem that feeds off my emotions. My rage and frustration has started to trigger something within my mind that causes me to enter a state of raw instinct and fury. It makes me destructive and a danger to all those around me. The last time I entered the state was the first time, and I nearly obliterated that other hybrid along with half the facility. I also slaughtered many of the scientists in the facility. If I enter the state again when not fighting some sort of colossus, I want you to kill me. I can't afford to be that sort of a threat._

Godzilla snorted and blinked.

_Very well._

_Thank you._

Grey got up, and used his hover trick to fly back to land. Meanwhile, Ford Brody was leading a team into the abandoned lab in search of the source of the tremors.

"Keep your heads up, and your fingers on your triggers. I don't like this one bit."

The rounded the corner, and Brody stopped dead. A massive pulsation mass of tissue sat in the center of the room, with several tendrils linking it to the wall. The mass was semi translucent, but no one dared to go near it.

"Brody to command. You really need to see this."

He pulled out the recording device they had whipped up and flicked it on. Everyone held a collective gasp when they saw the mass.

"Is that some sort of cocoon?"

Brody shook his head.

"I don't know, but I think we need to finish it now."

Stenz nodded.

"Kill it."

All the soldiers opened fire, but the bullets never pierced the fleshy substance. Instead, they bounced off with an audible pinging sound. Brody pulled out some adjustable binoculars, not wanting to get close to the thing, and zoomed in. There was a sort of armor plating over it, looking to be a mix of scale and metal.

"We can't kill it. It has a solid shell that we can't pierce."

Stenz shook his head.

"Get out of there now. We'll try to keep it contained in there."

As the squad left, Brody noticed something. The mass was getting bigger. Slowly, but surely it was growing. Turning around, Brody jogged to catch up with the team.

"We better hurry. I don't want to see what that thing will turn into."

The group got out of the condemned base, and into the evac chopper. Withing seconds, they were off the ground.

Grey was in the tactical center, reviewing information from the scouting trip and reports from the previous recorded Kaiju. There was definite similarities with Monstrosity and other processes that had taken place. If this mass was a cocoon of sorts, then this meant that Monstrosity was going to become something stronger. And the world needed to be ready.

_It makes sense that he's in a sort of cocoon. If the MUTOs used it to evolve to their next state, then using a similar process would cause him to change. I only wonder what will come out. I'm not sure I want to know._

Serizawa was in the R&D lab, looking at some of the new anti-kaiju weaponry being developed. While the object was to not kill them, they needed to be ready. The most powerful weapon there was called the "Warp Cannon". It was a weapon that was able to 'twist' space to create devestating results. However, it was still experimental, and highly unstable. The side effects were unknown, and with the side effects thatwere in Grey's brain, he was worried. Very worried.

"Professor, how long until the cannon is ready?"

A man in a lab coat looked up from his work.

"It should be ready for a field test in a month. The vortex drivers are giving us lots of grief."

Serizawa shook his head. He should have expected this. The vortex drivers were still relatively new technology, so they were on the fritz a bit. He just hoped they didn't have to use the cannon. If things went wrong, there could be horrible results. And after all that had happened, they didn't need more problems.

"Do what you can. I have a feeling we may need it soon."

Meanwhile, back at the condemned lab, within the pulsing blob of flesh, the former madman, now an abomination known a Monstrosity groaned. The metamorphosis was more painful than he thought. He could feel his bones twisting, his muscles warping. He could also feel sharp spaces in his flesh, as if metal blades were growing out of his skin. His maniacal eyes, rolling towards the roof of his skull. Soon he would be free. Very very soon...


End file.
